


Special Specimens

by KathakDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atomospheric Scientist! Peter, Flirting, Ice Core Analyst! James, Ice Core Analyst! Sirius, M/M, Microbiologist! Remus, Scientists AU, Suggestive language, We're at a station in Antartica and horny, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathakDancer/pseuds/KathakDancer
Summary: "I'm hoping Sirius and James will bring back something new," Remus replied after a beat, hearing his friend chuckle."You're hoping for more than that, Rem," Peter sassed. "I'm waiting for Dr. Black to say, 'Hey, I got a specimen for you,' and you to reply, 'I hope it's in your pants.'"--Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James are scientists at an Antartica research station. With the isolation, weird weather, and close proximity to hot scientists, Remus is a little overwhelmed.





	Special Specimens

Remus hummed softly as he opened up the petri dishes, careful not to shake them and drop condensation onto the bacteria growing. He smiled a little to himself as he viewed the organisms and set them on the countertop, turning to his lab notebook and writing down observations in loopy handwriting. You wouldn't think bacteria were so interesting, but when you're at the bottom (or top, depending on how you view it) of the world, you find the little things interesting. 

"Rem!" A voice called from around the corner. Remus looked up as Peter rounded the corner, rubbing his eyes. 

"Morning, Peter," he replied, nodding to the coffeemaker on the other side of the room. It technically wasn't supposed to be in the lab, but since Remus had to be up all sorts of hours to check on his specimens, he had been allowed to have it at close range, so long as it was at the other end of the room as his work. 

"Dr. Lupin, it is barely morning," Dr. Pettigrew grumbled, shuffling over to pour a tar-like cup of caffeine. 

Ignoring his comiserating friend, Remus turned back to his bacteria, sliding the petri dish under a microscope to better view the little guys. He pushed his glasses into his hair and peered into the lens, hands on the adjustment knobs to better focus. 

"Whatcha seeing?" Peter asked, staying on the other end of the room. As an atmospheric scientist, bacteria weren't really his favorite thing to get near. 

"Some staph, some strep, some neisseria," Remus murmured in return, switching to a higher magnification and fiddling with the fine adjustment knob. 

Peter nodded for a moment, taking a sip of coffee as Remus blinked rapidly, then looked over at Peter, eyes squinty without his glasses. "That meant nothing to you, did it?"

Peter shrugged, "I know that those are bacteria that have been found before," and took another sip of coffee as Remus rolled his eyes and pulled his glasses down to write in his notebook.

"I'm hoping Sirius and James will bring back something new," Remus replied after a beat, hearing his friend chuckle.

"You're hoping for more than that, Rem," Peter sassed. "I'm waiting for Dr. Black to say, 'Hey, I got a specimen for you,' and you to reply, 'I hope it's in your pants.'"

Remus sputtered, eyes cutting over to a laughing Peter leaving the room. He exhaled heavily and stood up, hand going to rub the back of his neck. Honestly, was it really so shocking that Remus found the ice core analyst attractive? Not many people could pull off the half-frozen look, but somehow, Sirius Black always did. With his smile that looked like sunlight on the ice and eyes the color of glacial silt...

"Remus?"

Remus looked over, starting at Sirius Black and James Potter entering his lab.

"Dr. Black, Dr. Potter, just coming in from a trip?" Remus asked, proud of how steady his voice was.

"C'mon Remus, it's just us," James laughed, walking over to the coffee machine. 

"Just you two stealing my coffee," Remus shot back, grinning.

"You're the only one who mixes chocolate powder with the coffee, of course we like it," Sirius jumped in, walking over to Remus and holding out a container. "Got you some more specimens. These are from a different fissure than the last few times, so maybe you'll find something great."

Remus took the container, hand still rubbing his neck, "Thanks Sirius, I appreciate the sentiment. Not that the specimens you bring me aren't great, but...," he trailed off, watching with some fascination at the half-smile that grew on Sirius' face. 

"Nah, I get it." Sirius walked behind Remus, pushing his hand aside and setting his hands against Remus' shoulders. "Sometimes, you just want something special," he commented idly, hands pressing into the skin, rubbing slowly at the knots. "If you're going to get these rocks under your skin from being bent over... May as well be something exciting."

Remus swallowed, trying not to read too much into the way Sirius' hands moved along his shoulder, or how his voice dropped a little. Sirius was just friendly, that's all. There was nothing else there. 

Until he looked up and saw that James had left, and it was just Remus and Sirius.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, hands stilling and turning Remus around, concerned at the silence. 

"Just... enjoying the massage," Remus laughed weakly. "Staring down a microscope for hours gives you the worst aches."

"Well...," Sirius said slowly, locking eyes with Remus. "If you ever need help with those, let me know."

Remus swallowed hard as Sirius gave him a genuine smile and a wink, patting him twice on the shoulder and moving around him, heading towards the corridor.

"Tonight?" Remus blurted out, whirling around.

Sirius paused at the corner, looking over his shoulder, eyes sparkling. "Sure, my room?"

Remus nodded furiously, causing Sirius to chuckle. "I'll take care of you, don't worry," Dr. Black said, throwing him a wink before leaving.

Remus set the container on the counter and dropped his head into his hands, grinning. God, he was really far gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this tumblr post: https://edgelord-yuri.tumblr.com/post/184369316562/captainlordauditor-thestomping-ground.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors! Thanks for reading!


End file.
